


amazake

by my_dear_man



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Indirect Kiss, after New Year's Festival, amazake, final episode last scene, from me to you, otp otp otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'amazake' is a sweet, low-alchoholic traditional Japanese drink made from fermented rice. served still warm<br/>Ryu and Chizuru enjoying a cup on the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amazake

 Chizuru’s hands clasped tightly around the cup. Her hands and face a little numb from the cold crisp air but the warmth from the cup of amazake put her at ease. She took slow sips of the hot drink, cherish the sweet flavour that burst inside her mouth.

“Phew, this is a perfect time to drink amazake, Ryu!” a sigh and a puff of her breath escaped her mouth. Ryu nodded in response. Ryu and Chizuru were heading home but not until they finish every last drop of amazake. Ryu looked at the street they were walking on. The street lights, bright and colourful, gave the street that festive look. ‘A new year, huh?’ he thought. It felt like a new year. The New Year festival was still in full swing. The laughter of people heading home can be heard. Ryu and Chizuru didn’t mind.

Walking beside him was faithful old Chizuru. The school’s delinquent people used to say. No, that was merely a rumour from a pitiful girl who looked like an overgrown doll. That was what Ryu saw in Kurumi-chan. Ryu took sips of the drink. Sweet and warm on his lips.

Walking beside Chizuru was Ryu the baseball freakazoid. Emotionless twenty-four hours a day and joined the school’s baseball team. He felt like a brother than a friend or more maybe? Chizuru remembered the time they fought. Painful and bitter it mostly felt. Taking it out on him. Crying never solved anything but she finally did and it felt awesome. She remembered the warmth from Ryu. His hands holding her like a butterfly while she sobbed. It cheered her up.

“No wonder you love amazake. This stuff is good!” her voice almost as loud as the fireworks.

“Told you.”

Everything felt too perfect. The streets felt alive considering it was 1 a.m.  Suddenly, a few kids laughing behind them can be heard. The sounds of playful footsteps slowly got greater. Soon, Chizuru and Ryu turned around then-

BUMP!

Ryu’s amzake went flying in the air and landed on the ground with a sad thud. Luckily, Chizuru didn’t take much impact from the herd of kids and managed to save her amazake from spilling. Chizuru caught a glimpse of the damn kids who bumped into Ryu and raced off without even a simple ‘sorry, oni-chan!’ Chizuru bit her lip to avoid causing the whole neighbourhood to wake up. She glanced back at Ryu, still watching the wasted amazake. They both starred at it for a while. This somewhat felt stupid.

“Ummmm…” Chizuru decided to break this very long moment of silence. Ryu straightened his beanie. “Don’t worry, I drank enough.” Ryu’s cold yet gentle eyes met Chizuru followed by a reassuring smile.

‘Was it really enough? You were looking forward to drinking amazake all night.’ a thought

Chizuru looked at her cup with the drink still half full. Chizuru grinned and her head shot at Ryu. ‘He needs cheering up and I promised him that!’

“Here!” she held up her amazake at Ryu. It was still warm.

“But, it’s yours.” Ryu, a little hesitant wth her offer.

“Come on! Just take it!” Chizuru’s voice was almost like a whine.

“Thanks.” he grabbed the cup with his hand still numb from the cold. The snow didn’t look like it wanted to stop anytime soon.

“Hey, Ryu.”

“What?” Ryu’s lips already touched the brim of the paper cup.

“I’m giving you an indirect kiss!” a bold statement that was teasingly said by Chizuru.

Ryu’s eyes widen and quickly glanced away from Chizuru. His face felt hot. It must be red by now. Chizuru never in her lifetime saw Ryu flustered. Never. It was a once in a blue moon thing and the once in a blue moon indirect kiss made it happen. Chizuru felt her cheeks blush but she didn’t mind at all. Her eyes still wanting to see that baseball freakazoid’s face.

Ryu gulped down the amazake like his life depended on it. Eyes were still avoiding Chizuru’s.  Ryu took the risk and looked at her. Chizuru’s heart skipped a beat and a booming laughter erupted from her when she laid eyes on him. He looked stupid! ‘I might look this stupid right now!’ Ryu stared at her than a smile shaped on his lips. Chizuru’s laughter finally stopped.

“Having fun there, Chi?”

“Does it look like it?” it was obvious, wasn't it?


End file.
